Storybrooke Heat Wave
by VegasJames
Summary: It is the beginning of a heat wave and Henry decides to be the savior. His weapon of choice? Ice Pops.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. ENJOY MY LITTLE BLURB OF A ONESHOT

It's a hot summer day in Storybrooke, Maine. The temperature skyrocketed to a stifling 99 degrees. Windows were rolled down or held up, air conditioners were on full blast and there was still no relief from this simply exhausting heat wave. According to the weather channel it was supposed to last for another week! It was too hot to even get a good nights sleep.

That was the problem with Regina Mills. No sleep plus her lover had fallen asleep on her the previous night and that made for a very cranky Mayor. Even with her usual catty-ness it was never this bad.

Emma Swan sat in her office of the Swan-Mills household and tried to force herself to focus as she made her way through various reports and signed off on each one. She thought to herself, "This heat is gonna fucking kill me." She put her pen down in a huff of irritation and put her hair up in yet another ponytail.

Henry couldn't concentrate on his homework. He was a smart kid who loved schoolwork but this heat was killing him slowly. He had all but given up hope when he heard the tell tale song of the Storybrooke Ice Cream truck. In a flash he pulled out his piggy bank and uncorked the bottom, letting the change collide with his bed in a copper and silver explosion. He quickly grabbed some quarters, not caring to count how much he had and jumped up with vigor.

Once he had stuffed them into his jeans pocket, he took the stairs two at a time he made it to the front door in record time as he heard his mother shout, "Henry, no running in the house!" He shook his head and answered, "Ok Mom!" Barely waiting for the door to open fully, he was out in a flash, making sure to close the door behind him. He sprinted down the path to the gate, and with the agility of his birth mother, cleared it smoothly and took off like a shot after the truck.

"Mr. Jones, wait! Come back!" Henry yelled and kept running at top speed, and when he wanted something he was fast. The truck stopped and the side panel slid open as the Ice cream man appeared in a cloud of icy smoke that resembled when Regina would poof out.

"Well hey there Henry, what can I get ya?" Mr Jones asked. He was a nice man, late 20's maybe early 30's with a light voice and a sweet smile. Henry looked, thought, and finally with a voice full of confidence, he said, "3 Ice Bombs please." His toothy grin was infectious as he handed over a handful of quarters.

Mr. Jones smiled, and took the quarters. "Ok 3 Ice Bombs coming up, what flavors?" This question slightly stumped Henry.

"One apple, One cherry and make the last one Bubblegum!" Henry said with a smile. "My moms are trying to do paperwork so I thought it would be a good surprise."

With the 3 frozen treats in hand, Henry took off running for the house, luckily he caught the truck only a house down so he wouldn't have that far to run with the icy treats.

As he approached the gate, he frowned. "How am I supposed to open this?" Then it clicked, "Duh, walk around it." He was super proud of himself as he entered the house and headed straight for Emma's make shift office upstairs. As he walked in, he saw his birth mother putting her hair up in what seemed like the billionth ponytail of the day. "Ma, I got you a cherry ice bomb!", he called out and Emma swear she went to heaven. 'Hey thanks kid!" she said as she took the icy treat and dug in. Henry just smiled and went across the hall to Regina's office. Carefully situating the treats in one hand he knocked. "Mommy?"

Regina put her pen down and took a deep breath, trying to quell her anger with the heat as she answered her son. 'Yes sweetie, you can come in." The door opened and a mop of brown shaggy hair appeared. "I got you a treat, mom." Regina smiled and beckoned him closer, "and what would that be?" Henry handed her an ice bomb and she kissed his head and told him thank you. 'It's apple. Just like you like." , Henry beamed with pride.

That is how the Swan-Mills family survived the heat wave. Frozen treats, splash-battles in the backyard pool, and the occasional dance party in the living room.


End file.
